Carnival of Rust
by DisturbingEmily
Summary: A collection of drabbles, about Malec. Angst, fluff, hurt/comfort, all kinds. Rated M, because I would not be myself, if I didn't stick a lemon or two in here. Please review.
1. Makeover

**A/N:**

**This is going to be a collection of short drabbles. They are usually these little ideas that seem to haunt me for weeks if I don't write them down. Maybe I will make some of them into one-shots one day.**

**I don't own TMI. Betaed by Ky**

* * *

><p>Every time Magnus mentioned a makeover to Alec, he felt really hurt. He knew that he had no sense of fashion, and he realized that his boyfriend suppressed the need to cringe at his choice of clothes every time they saw each other, but he liked to think that the warlock loved him no matter what; that it didn't matter that his sweaters were a few years old, because they are just that - clothes, little pieces of material.<p>

He knew better though, so he finally gave up and started allowing Magnus to dress him up whenever they went out together, because he didn't want his boyfriend to feel ashamed.

**Reviews are very appreciated :)**


	2. Library

**With special dedication for Ky**

Alec hissed as Magnus teeth scratched against the sensitive skin near his hip bone. He moaned in frustration, and threw his head back, resulting in knocking down a few books behind him, as the warlock's hands rubbed gently the taut muscles of his thighs. His eyes locked with the green, cat-like ones, and an evil smirk appeared on his boyfriend's face as he saw the tortured look in the Shadowhunter's orbs. Magnus chuckled, and finally freed Alec's length from the tight jeans. As he took it into his mouth, and sucked vigorously, Alex couldn't help, but think what a manipulative bastard his lover was. He only prayed that none of his siblings would feel an urge to come down to the library, because if someone interrupted them, he would not be responsible for his actions.

**Feedback would be really nice...**


	3. Cheater

**Beta: Ky :)**

The first time it happened Alec thought that he was going to break. The pain was unbearable, but he stayed silent and pretended that nothing happened, because he loved Magnus.

The second time he walked in on his lover having sex with another, he snapped. It ended up with a huge argument, tears and Alec trying to sleep on the coach and then pathetically crawling into their bed next to Magnus at 4 a.m.

The third time filled him with the bitter taste of desperation and numbness as he simply walked out of the bedroom, sat on the couch, tears rolling down his cheeks.

He allowed for the fourth, fifth, twentieth time, finally losing count, because he loved him. Even though he hurt him again and again, he couldn't bring himself to let it go. Deep down he knew that Magnus abused his desperation for _any_ love that the warlock would give him, but in reality it didn't really matter, because he was the one that the cat-eyed man came back to every night.

**This will have a companion from Magnus perspective, when I get to writing it.**

**Reviews are just lovely**


	4. Cheater, Magnus' POV

**Betaed by Ky**

"_Not everyone lives forever,"_ Magnus mused as he gazed at Alexander's face. The boy was sleeping peacefully, his eyelids concealing the brilliant blue beneath them; the long lashes casted shadows on the ivory skin of his cheeks. The warlock was terrified, scared out of his mind. He feared the cold bed, lonely nights, the eternity that he would have to spend on his own. Additionally, he had always had many lovers, he was a creature of habit, and he was too old to change.

So the next time he was drunk he tried to convince himself that he would not be alone, that he could find the spark with other people too. After his one night-stand left, he just curled himself in the shower, disgusted. That was not enough though, so he tried to convince himself one more time, and another, and another.

When Alec finally walked in on the vile act, he thought he would be able to end this insanity, but even the teary baby blues were not enough to resist the pull. He loved Alexander with all his heart, but he was a coward. Too terrified of the future to enjoy the present happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>If you want to talk about this one, since I'm pretty sure that some of you want to choke me, just PM me or ask a question in the review<strong>

**Tell me your thoughts?**


	5. Paris

Magnus used to hate Paris, it was supposed to be a city of love, but instead it was crowded and kind of dirty. He used to despise the city, but Alec changed his view. As he saw the wide, blue eyes that admired everything that was in their sight, he couldn't help but also notice the little things that made the city lovable. As he heard his Shadowhunter marvel about the wonderful architecture or the smell of freshly baked croissants, he grew to love Paris.

Because when Alec was with him, everything seemed more beautiful, the boy bringing out the best in everything – be it a city or a person.

* * *

><p><strong>Since Ky wanted "happy", here it is :)<strong>


	6. Promise

**Betaed by Ky**

Magnus Bane walked through the New York's streets, the usual vigor in his strut lost. He brushed away a few rain-soaked strands that clung to his forehead, and squinted through the heavy downpour. He stopped under an awning at the entrance to some café, and as he glanced inside the building he noticed a happy couple inside. Two men were sitting next to each other holding hands, one of them was brightly and fashionably clothed, while the other seemed to prefer the more toned down wardrobe; the joy simply radiated from them.

As he stared at them wistfully he finally realized that he would never be able to fulfill Alec's request. Because how in the world could he seek happiness with another person, when Alexander's presence still constantly lingered within his heart? Even after ninety years.

**Reviews are motivating?**


	7. Fetish

**Betaed of course by Ky**

Alec loved being bitten. He adored the little nibbles and nips that Magnus always began their foreplay with. He liked the feeling of sharp teeth sinking into his skin, marking him, possessing him, bringing him pleasure-pain. He didn't mind the dark love-bites decorating his body after every love-making. He liked how Magnus' bites always portrayed his mood, the gentle scratching against his sensitive skin when he wanted to be tender, punishing nip when he was angry or passionate open-mouthed, vampire-like attacks concentrated on his pulse-point when he was horny.

He actually enjoyed his lover's possessiveness even if that meant that he came home _covered_ in hickeys after a certain werewolf deemed appropriate to repeatedly hit on him.

**Review?**


	8. Parabati

**Do I really need to point out that it was betaed by Ky?**

Magnus and Alec were sprawled on the coach. They were both covered by paint samples and furniture catalogues. Jace rolled his eyes at their bickering.

"No, Magnus, I don't want our bedroom to be pink and grey. Can't it be red and grey?" Alec suggested, cringing at the vision of waking up to the hot pink walls.

"But, darling, red is so last year," Magnus answered while he pouted.

"Angel, guys, can you get any gayer?"

Magnus heard Alec gasp quietly, and when he glanced at his boyfriend he saw that his shoulders sagged and his brilliant baby blues were downcast. He glared at the blond Shadowhunter, and said, his voice ice-cold:

"Get out, Jace."

"Why?" the Shadowhunter whined, and suddenly he found himself pressed against the wall, Magnus's hands fisted into his shirt, the blue sparks dancing on his fingertips.

"Because, you are inconsiderate, half-angel asshole, that's why, and I have had enough of you taking out your frustration and anger on Alec," the warlock hissed, and in that moment Jace suddenly remembered that beneath all the glitter and make-up Magnus was a half-demon; a deadly half-demon. As he swallowed heavily, trying to come up with some escape route, Alec's quiet voice asked the warlock to let go. When that didn't work, the blue-eyed Shadowhunter walked to the other man, and gently unfisted Magnus's hands while gingerly thumbing the tanned skin. As Jace stormed out he thought that what hurt the most was his parabati's whisper that he, Jace, was not worth it.

**You can cleary see that I am not a fan of Jace...**


	9. Cooking

**Beta: Ky**

„Ouch!"

„Really, Alexander? Again?" Magnus sighed with exasperation as he tied the second, colourful band-aid around Alec's finger. The Shadowhunter frowned at the dressing. Why couldn't his boyfriend posses normal, white band-aids? Instead the Shadowhunter had one with some kind of a red dragon wrapped around his middle finger and second with a red-head mermaid around his pointer finger. "You play with blades thrice as big as this knife on daily basis."

"Yes, but on daily basis I do not try to chop the demons into nice, little squares, because I do not intend to consume them," Alec waved the carrot he was holding in his hand and glared at the vegetable. "This on the other hand, looks quite yummy."

Just then Magnus leaned down, and as he bit into the juicy carrot, looked at his boyfriend through his lashes. "Simply delicious," he purred. Alexander's blue orbs darkened, and the warlock smirked. The dinner could wait a little bit longer.

**So, I started it as an innocent drabble, but I'm too dirty-minded...**


	10. Shower

**For Ky since she loves showers so much, and edited by Ky**

As the hot water hit Alec's torso, and he started to scrub the ichor from the latest hunt away from his body, the Shadowhunter felt a whiff of cold air hit his back. A second later he felt Magnus's warm, slender frame press against him, the warlock's arms going around his chest, his lips trailing gentle kisses up and down Alec's neck.

"Mm, I missed you," the green eyed man murmured against his lover's skin. Alec's head fell back to rest on Magnus's shoulder and to capture the warlock's lips into a searing kiss.

"I've been gone only for a few hours, don't exaggerate," the youth replied, his blue orbs locking with the cat ones.

As Magnus slid down onto his knees, he decided to show his little Shadowhunter just how much he was _not_ exaggerating.


	11. Vocal

**Betaed by Ky**

Magnus was a very vocal lover – he screamed, cursed, begged, whimpered, moaned. Alec loved hearing the reactions he induced, and he made his mission to exploit every sensitive spot on his warlock's body every time they made love. It was not a problem when they were at Magnus's apartment with soundproofed walls. On the other hand -warding Alec's room at the Institute was the last thing on their minds when the warlock saw the Shadowhunter just out of the training room – sweaty, shirtless and with a tangled mop of dark hair.

Needless to say they would never forget to soundproof the room in the Institute again after Maryse burst into the room and saw them in a very compromising position.


	12. Fear

**I think this was actually the first drabble I wrote, but I kind of forgot about it. Betaed by Ky**

"Alexander?" Magnus asked, while gently running his slender fingers through Alec's thick, dark locks.

"Yeah?"

"What are you truly afraid of?"

_I'm afraid of losing you._

_I'm afraid of not being good enough._

_I'm afraid of Camille taking you away from me._

_I'm afraid of Izzy and Jace dying._

_I'm afraid of being forgotten by you._

_I'm scared that I'm just a trivial boy-toy, and you will soon realize that you can do so much better._

"Spiders. They really creep me out," he replied while cuddling into the warlock's chest and avoiding his eye-contact.


	13. Research

**To sum up: Ky is a very bad influence. Betaed by her of course**

Magnus was really trying to do his research, his clients were demanding and he had a meeting set up in two days. Alec, on the other hand, clearly had another idea. The boy was sitting next to him, his fingertips teasingly tracing the warlock's collarbone.

The Shadowhunter's lips suddenly latched onto his boyfriend's neck, and Magnus let an undignified moan slip out of his mouth. He glared at the blue-eyed youth and intended to throw him out of the room, but instead a minute later he found himself against the bookshelf of the Institute's library, his legs around the Shadowhunter's hips as he urged Alec to go _faster._


	14. Verona

**It seems that I'm Ky's slave-writer today… Betaed by her. Prompt: the Malec time abroad. I do not own "Romeo and Juliet"**

Even if Alexander Lightwood did not look it, he had a minor obsession with Shakespeare; alright maybe not so minor. He could recite Hamlet or Macbeth when woken up in the middle of the night.

Therefore it would come as no surprise that the nineteen-year-old Shadowhunter squealed very loudly when his warlock, when being asked about their first destination, answered: _"Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene…"._


	15. Accent

**For MaybeThere'sHope, betaed by Ky**

Alexander stared at his boyfriend as he asked for their keys in the London hotel. Somehow his accent was more pronounced when they were in the UK, his voice was deeper, the sounds thicker and longer. Alec bit his lip in order to resist the urge to moan when Magnus said his name in _that accent._

He grasped the warlock's wrist and dragged him to the elevator. As soon as the door closed, he pounced on his lover, one of his hands clutching at Magnus's tight clothing, the other entangling itself in his thick, black strands. He pulled his warlock into a passionate, full of tongue kiss, ignoring the fact that they were in the public elevator, and then he gripped Magnus's thighs, the warlock's legs going around his waist.

He didn't even hear the shocked gasp when an elderly woman wanted to get in the lift as well. He was way to busy inducing the heavily accented cries.


	16. Memory

**For MaybeThere'sHope, betaed by Ky**

They were completely alone in the Institute. Alec gazed hungrily at Magnus as the man leaned against the huge, wooden table.

"I have always wanted to do you on this," the Shadowhunter whispered as he unbuttoned the warlock's violet shirt. "The Clave meetings always happen in here. Those pricks always murmur about what a disgrace I am for being with you as if I were deaf." The boy slipped the material from his lover's shoulders, and then pulled down his tight pants. "Next time I will be forced to endure the meeting, I will have a nice memory to make the time fly fast," Alec said as he unclothed himself, and observed as Magnus slinked himself on the wooden surface and laid on it. A very nice memory indeed.


	17. Pancakes

**For MaybeThere'sHope, betaed by Ky**

They were supposed to make pancakes. But then Magnus looked at him with those cat-like, green eyes, and he said his name in that thick, British accent, and he was done. Only that was needed in order to break Alexander Gideon Lightwood, the nineteen-year-old Shadowhunter, the hero of the Mortal War, the oldest brother of the Lightwood family, down.

Now, Alec found himself bent over the kitchen counter, his teeth biting on his knuckles, because he was _not_ mewling like a helpless little kitten, even if his sweet spot was being hit repeatedly.


	18. Sensitive

**For MaybeThere'sHope, betaed by Ky**

"So why exactly do I have to be blindfolded?" Alec asked his lover, while lying on his stomach on Magnus's huge, soft bed. He was quite comfortable, but it still felt weird. He had no idea what the warlock planned to do, and he couldn't see what he was doing. It made him feel vulnerable.

Alec felt Magnus's fingertips gently dance on his back, then move down to the skin of his buttocks. Now, he knew why his boyfriend decided to put a blindfold on his eyes, it made him much more sensitive.

He suddenly yelped when he felt the warlock's talented tongue circle his entrance and then dig in and out repeatedly, swirling the muscle around. _Oh fuck, _Alec thought_, Magnus will be the death of me._


	19. Torture

**For MaybeThere'sHope, betaed by Ky**

Alec arched against the bonds that were holding him down as Magnus scratched his teeth down his chest, a red mark following the curves of Shadowhunter's body from his collarbone down to his hips. The warlock smirked and retraced the trail with his sharp nails, the boy glared at him and bit on his bottom lip, the white teeth leaving dents into the soft skin, but still didn't utter a sound.

The green-eyed man chuckled and said, his tongue rolling sensually around the words, "Your resistance to let go is both adorable and pointless, Alexander. I will keep torturing you until you will be only coherent enough to scream my name through these walls."

**The amount of reviews I get for these drabbles is really sad, review?**


	20. Alley

**For wekya, betaed by Ky**

**Prompt: If Clary and Jace get a Dirty Sexy Alley Scene, I say it's only fair if Magnus and Alec get one too.**

"Magnus? What exactly are you doing?" Alec asked, as Magnus pinned him to the wall of the club they had just left. The music was thumping so loudly, even the bricks right behind the Shadowhunter were vibrating slightly. "You said you needed some air."

"Mhm, I got it. Now I need something else," the warlock answered, and crashed his lips against the blue-eyed boy's red ones. Before Alec could protest that they were outdoors and he was not having sex in public _again_, the warlock's hand travelled down his waist, to his ass, only to hitch one of his legs around his hip. The Shadowhunter took the hint, and allowed his boyfriend to pick him up, his thighs clenching around Magnus's waist, most of his weight resting against the wall.

The green-eyed man latched his mouth on the youth's neck, his teeth closing around the sensitive, pale skin, and causing the boy to whimper. The warlock smiled to himself as he bucked his hips into Alec's, earning another moan from his lover. His lips returned to the boy's plump ones, and he sucked Alexander's lower lip between his teeth, nibbling on it. He felt Alec's hand slipping into his styled hair, his fingers tugging on the strands and pulling the warlock closer, as if they were not already pressed chest to chest. Just as Magnus's tongue started to really explore his lover's mouth, the muscle sliding along the boy's teeth and roof of his mouth, they heard Isabelle saying: "Seriously, guys? Can't you really restrain yourselves?"

Magnus detached his lips from Alec's, and let his forehead hit his boyfriend's shoulder, sighing with exasperation.

**I don't really like this one, something is off in my opinion.**


	21. Languages

**For wekya, betaed by Ky**

**Prompt: Alec discovers that Magnus can make_ any_ foreign language sound sexy.**

"So, Alexander," Magnus purred, as he straddled his boyfriend's lap. The Shadowhunter gazed up at the warlock, an annoyed frown on his face. He was reading, couldn't Magnus see that? "You have a thing for accents, don't you? What about foreign languages?" He leaned down and nibbled on his boyfriend's earlobe. "What do you say, _mon petit cheri?"_

The Shadowhunter swallowed heavily, but tried to be nonchalant and shook his head. "No?" Magnus raised his eyebrow. "`What about German? _Du bist so unbeschreiblich __sexy__*_**_,_ **Alexander," Alec shivered, as his boyfriend's hot breath hit the sensitive skin of his neck. He could not show Magnus that it was his soft **s**pot. He knew that his boyfriend would exploit it mercilessly. "Hm… What about Slavic tongues?"

"Slavic tongues, really Magnus? How do you even know them?"

"_Kotku*_, I am 300 years old, I have been around, so what do you say? Polish?" Magnus licked his bottom lip, and smirked as he glanced at his boyfriend's dilated pupils. "_Nawet nie wyobra__żasz sobie, jak bardzo Cię pragnę w tej chwili, kochanie. Uwielbiam patrzeć w twoje błękitne oczy, kiedy się kochamy. Uwielbiam…*" _Magnus chuckled as Alec finally let out a loud moan and crushed their lips together.

**Translations:**

***You are so indescribably sexy.**

***Kitten**

***You don't even know how much I want you right now, darling. I adore looking into your cerulean eyes when we make love. I adore…**

**Any thoughts?  
><strong>


	22. Furniture

**Prompt: Furniture shopping. For wekya. Betaed by Ky**

"I know that we are moving out to the bigger flat, Magnus, but do we really have to buy new furniture? Can't we move the old one and just buy the additional pieces that we need?" Alexander Lightwood asked as he trailed behind his warlock boyfriend. He promptly shut his mouth though when said boyfriend turned around and glared at him as if he stepped on Chairman Meow's tail on purpose. He sighed with resignation and followed the taller man.

"Firstly, we need the bed," the warlock stated as he strutted around. A shop assistant came by to give them advice and when asked about what she would recommend, she pointed at the huge bed made of a very light wood. "This one is one of the most popular ones."

"Yeah, it looks pretty good, but is it strong? Especially the headboard, it needs to be really solid. He broke the last one," the green-eyed man said, and he smirked at the woman's outraged face.

"Magnus!"

"What? That's the truth, Alexander, there is no need to hide it," the warlock lightly stated as he ruffled his boyfriend's dark curls. He sneaked his arm around Alec waist and urged the boy to move forward. "Alright, now the kitchen table. It cannot squeak, because it would distract me, and it has to be able to hold the weight of a full grown man," he specified as the woman showed them a set of beautifully carved tables. Alec was pretty sure that the amount of blood that was rushing to his head right now was definitely not healthy. Damn, that warlock.

"Ohh, now the living room carpet," the green-eyed man suggested lightly, his orbs were twinkling mischievously and the Shadowhunter held his breath, as the shop assistant half-heartedly pointed at the ordinary, grey rug, awaiting for his lover's too honest commentary.

"No, that won't do. The material needs to be smooth and delicate, or else I will get carpet burns again," Magnus said, the distaste and disappointment clear on his face. The poor, middle-aged woman looked as if she was about to get a stroke. The blue-eyed boy grasped his warlock's wrist and pulled him right to the exit. Magnus spluttered and tried to pull his hand out of Alec's firm hold.

"Alec, darling, where are you dragging me? Oh, c'mon Alexander, I know that you are anxious, but we need to finish shopping first, then we can try out the new bed, I promise," he reasoned, loudly enough for all the other customers to hear. Alexander could feel even the tips of his ears tingle as the crimson blush, covering his face, intensified even more. At that moment Alec decided that he would never attempt furniture shopping with Magnus again.

**Reviews are sooo lovely…**


	23. Another

**Prompt: What if Alec finds overtime that maybe Magnus isn't the one he wants to be with for the rest of his life. They go their own ways and Alec moves on, finding a new partner but Magnus…**

**For wekya, beated by amazing Ky**

Magnus had never thought that such words could be uttered by Alexander. He heard it plenty of times in his long life, but he had never suspected that the blue-eyed boy, who stole his heart right then, at the party, would be the one to smash it completely. It really was amazing how much power simple words wielded. They were just that; words. Sounds pronounced by the vocal cords, but they could hurt worse than the sharpest knife, inflicting a person with a wound that would never heal. He had heard those words many times – _you are not the one, I found someone else, I'm so sorry, Magnus _– but never before had they pierced him to the core.

Now, he was at Isabelle's wedding, he should be happy or at least act as such, but how in the world could he be happy when he saw his Alexander holding hands with some other man? He should not be really surprised. Magnus was a freak, monster, with hideous cat eyes and lanky frame while Alec's new boyfriend looked like an Adonis when compared to the warlock. He was tall, and muscled, his arms protectively holding Alec in his embrace. His shoulder-length, brown hair tempted to be ruffled, petted, and his emerald eyes were shining with joy.

The High Warlock of Brooklyn bit back his tears, and smiled that fake, trained smile he had been wearing for 5 years. Ever since his Alec, his pretty, little Shadowhunter left him for another Nephillim.

**Too much of smut and fluff, angsty one for a change.**

**What do you think?**


	24. Angry

**Prompt: Angry sexy times. For wekya.  
><strong>

**Betaed by Ky, obviously, who else?**

"You just don't get it, do you?" Alexander shouted at his boyfriend, his fists balled at his sides. The Shadowhunter was still wearing his black gear as their screaming match began as soon as he stepped into Magnus's apartment.

"No, Alexander, it's you, that don't understand anything. How can you put yourself in danger like that? Don't you care about your health at all?" The warlock seethed as he looked at the long, bloody gashes covering the blue-eyed boy's arms and neck. His blood boiled as his gaze came across the ripped material of Alec's gear right beside his heart. "Jace has no sense of self-preservation! It's not the first time that he's walked in a demon nest, not looking out for you. He is such an arrogant, little umpf…" Magnus's rant was cut of by a pair of moist lips and tongue violently probing at his teeth and roof of his mouth. The muscle was roughly exploring the warm cavern, the boy's usual gentleness replaced by the jerky, passionate movements.

The Shadowhunter's hands entangled themselves in Magnus's loose strands, fingers clenching at the nape of the warlock's neck and tugging harshly, trying to get as close as humanly possible. The green-eyed man growled as his nails bit into the dark material near Alec's ribs, he scratched as the boy bit his lower lip and tugged harshly, making Magnus moan out. Right after that he felt the hunter's strong hands under his thighs and he was lifted, his legs instinctively going around the boy's waist. Alec carried him to the bedroom, his steps sure and quick, the still fresh runes allowing for perfect balance and orientation. The Shadowhunter dumped his boyfriend on the soft covers and practically ripped the robe and boxers, Magnus was wearing, off his lover's body. The warlock quickly returned the favor and in the blink of an eye, the Shadowhunter's muscled frame was covering the green-eyed man's one.

The usual gentleness of their touches was replaced by harsh squeezes, pulling and scratching. The tender kisses switched to passionate, French making out. The little nips were exchanged for open-mouthed bites and harsh nibbling, leaving marks on their bodies. And somehow it was still perfect for them, because that was exactly what they needed – to feel close to each other again, to feel the security that only a beloved person could offer and to clear the air of the tension that had been piling in on them for weeks.

**I swear this the last one today... Review?**


	25. Love

**This is me trying to deal with COLS and writer's block it caused. COLS SPOILERS**

**Betaed by Ky**

Most of the Shadowhunters love once in a lifetime. It's not that they are not able to love more than once, they simply run out of time until they do. Being a demon hunter enhances their desperation for love and if they do find the right person, they cling to them since they know that tomorrow can be their last day on the Earth.

Alexander Lightwood smiled as Maureen hovered above him, dragging out the moment when the last blow would come down. As he visualized the yellow-green cat eyes, he thought that at least he had loved. He closed his eyes and calmly waited for death.


	26. Sorry

**And on a lighter note this one, because I love the idea of drunk Alec**

**Betaed by Ky**

"So, you are sorry?" The High Warlock of Brooklyn arched his eyebrow as he looked at his boyfriend. He looked like a dictionary case of guilt: wide, pleading eyes, trembling lips, hunched shoulders.

"Yes, I'm so very sorry, Magnus…" The blue-eyed boy admitted and the warlock smirked at the slurred way of pronouncing words. Alec was such a lightweight that it was almost funny.

"I will make it up to you!" A mischievous smile appeared on the green-eyed man's face as he heard the offer, and he gently caressed the boy's flushed cheek.

"Hm… Can I choose how you will make it up to me?"

"Yes, of course," Alec nodded eagerly; in his drunk state he would probably agree to make a deal with the devil if that pleased Magnus.

"In that case, come here, you foolish Shadowhunter," Magnus whispered, and pulled his lover on his lap. As he started devouring the alabaster neck of his boyfriend, he completely forgot about Alexander being way too jealous and possessive that evening. He was too occupied with drawing out broken moans from the blue-eyed hunter.


	27. Nightmares

**Post-COLS**

**Betaed by Ky :)**

Magnus sighed after a whimper had woken him up in the middle of the night. He sat up and looked at his boyfriend's sleeping face; his brows were scrunched as if he were in pain. Alexander had been having nightmares ever since they got back together. He had quickly realized that breaking up was the wrong decision and the sight of Alec laying in his own blood at that abandoned subway station still haunted him.

He gently caressed the Shadowhunter's face, hoping that it would sooth him, and the bad dream would transform into a pleasant one. When that didn't work, he regretfully shook his lover's arms, effectively waking the boy up. The blue eyes shot open and Alec's breath caught in his throat.

The Shadowhunter simply glanced at him, mumbled "sorry", and settled down to sleep again. He never talked about what he dreamed about. He never fell asleep after the nightmare either.


	28. AN

Hi, I will be absent. For a long time, I suspect. Why? Because the entire future I planned has just fallen apart, and yeah, I need to piece it all together.

Sorry about that. I know you all love the story, but I am now in no shape to write ANYTHING, especially fanfiction. I hope you will understand.

I'm sorry


	29. Dog

**Betaed by Ky**

Alec had always wanted a dog; he didn't really like cats, even if he was Church's favourite person. He just couldn't help but want a pet that he could jog with in the morning; that would roll with him on the ground or bring back the things he threw in the park.

He remembered dragging a puppy he had found to the Institute when he was six or seven years old, and his father shouting at him and throwing the little, black doggy away. His father told him that he didn't have time to take care of the pet for Alec, because he had more important things to do. Also, Isabelle was allergic to dogs, but that he found out about five years later. He recalled sobbing his eyes out the whole night after his dad took _Billy_ away, and then being grounded and subjected to additional training, because he failed Hodge's test from the demonology.

So when he saw Magnus wishing him a happy birthday and holding a small ball of fur that had two little eyes, one brown and one blue, he simply forgot how to speak. He took the puppy into his hands, and cradled it carefully against his chest. And as the little Siberian Husky's tongue darted out to lick his owner's fingers, the warlock saw the biggest grin spread across his Shadowhunter's face.


	30. dirty talk

**Betaed by Ky**

**For wekya :)  
><strong>

As one can suspect Magnus Bane was a master when it came to dirty talk, he used it frequently and to his boyfriend's horror very often in public places. The problem was that inadvertently he was also a perfect teacher, and his Shadowhunter had a thing for getting a bit of revenge.

Magnus shifted nervously, and glanced at Maryse and Jace sitting too near for him to be comfortable with as Alexander quietly whispered into his ear what he was going to do to him when they got out of the Institute. The warlock jumped, startled as the boy's hand rested against his thigh, his fingers rubbing small, teasing circles on Magnus's tight jeans. Maryse raised an eyebrow at him, as the Downworlder swallowed heavily, and Alec smirked wickedly as he murmured into his ear: "Behave, or I will have to punish you tonight."


	31. Insanity

**POST-COLS. I really wanted to write insane Alec.**

**Betaed by Ky**

You start appreciating things when you lose them. But when you lose something that you had thought that you would never have and you invest your whole being into it, it hurts. It tears through you, leaving a bleeding heart behind. It leaves you with jumbled, painful thoughts. And you can deal with it, after some time.

But when you get a taste of true love, and it gets forcefully taken away from you, it leaves you shattered. Your family says that you will get over him, that you will find someone better than him. But you cannot find anyone better than your soul mate. And soul mates should never be separated, because it eats them away.

Alexander Lightwood stares at the falling rain, and muses that there is nothing left in him to destroy. And he starts to laugh hysterically as he realizes that he is eighteen years old, fucking eighteen years old, and his mind already began to crack.


	32. Scratch

**Betaed by Ky.**

**I don't like this one. It's corny... I tempered with a few times, and that's what it turned out to be, but I still don't like it  
><strong>

"He won't let us in, Magnus," Jace sighed, as he rubbed his face with the tips of his fingers.

"What happened?"

"He tried to… to watch my back, and one of the demons creeped up on him. It slashed him through his face. I drew an iritaze on him, and he seemed cool with it, until we got to the Institute," the blonde explained, and the warlock narrowed his green eyes. He freaking knew that stupid half-angel would hurt Alec in the end.

"Of course he did, he was keeping it in until he knew that you were safe," he huffed as he glared at Jace. He will deal with the idiot later on. Alexander was more important. He knocked on the door. "Alec? Can I let myself in?" As no one answered him, he knocked louder, and changed his tone to a pleading one. "Please? I want to check that scratch."

As he stepped into the room, he saw Alec's curled up body in the corner of the room. The blinds were down, encompassing the boy's bedroom in near darkness. He kneeled in front of his Shadowhunter, and tried to coax his head up. The boy shook his face and hid it even deeper into his legs.

"Alec, please, you know that nothing will make me love you any less. It's just a scratch," he said quietly, trying to make his voice soothing. He slipped his hand into the blue-eyed boy's hair, and gently rubbed his scalp with his fingers. After a few seconds, he heard his boyfriend take a fortifying breath and then he tipped his face up. Magnus couldn't help but gasp, a long deep gash went from Alec's brow to his chin, mangling his face. The boy bit his lip, and bowed his head as if he was ashamed. "See? You think I'm hideous now."

"No, no, darling, never," he sneaked his arm around Alexander's waist and pulled him onto his laps, the Shadowhunter's head heavily resting against his shoulder. He pressed his lips against the boy's hair, and whispered, "For me, you are and you will always be the most beautiful person in the whole Universe. Nothing will change it, baby."


	33. Strawberries

**For wekya, prompt: Alec doesn't think eating strawberries is sexy. Magnus begs to differ.**

**Betaed by Ky**

"C'mon, Magnus, how can eating anything be sexy? It's food," the blue-eyed boy huffed as he glanced at the TV with disdain. The man in the movie was still proclaiming that two girls feeding themselves is the hottest thing ever.

"Are you, poor Shadowhunters, that deprived?" The warlock gaped at his boyfriend, and snapped his fingers, a plate of fresh strawberries appearing in his hand. "Whatever, I will just enjoy my strawberries. Maybe I will forget about your obliviousness," he said, and he bit into the red fruit. The warlock closed his eyes, and he moaned in appreciation. His face smoothed out, and he licked his lips clean off the sticky juice. "Delicious," he whispered, his voice dropping lower, now husky.

Alexander swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing nervously, as Magnus took another bite, a little bit of juice escaping by the corner of his mouth, and trailing down his chin as the warlock smirked.

Judging by Alexander's hungry stare, the Shadowhunter had already changed his opinion.


	34. The shade

**Betaed by Ky.**

**Don't force me to explain this one, I was in a very weird mood when I wrote it.**

When Alexander died, Magnus promised himself that he would try to be happy again. Maybe he would not love anyone the way he did the Shadowhunter, but he would try to be happy. For Alec. And he did try, but the parties were not entertaining enough, colours were too bright, and the glitter was just lame.

It all changed 19 years after his lover's death, when during his stay in Idris, he ran into a young boy. The Shadowhunter glanced up to apologize and the shocked gasp left Magnus's lungs, when he spotted the extraordinary mix of blue the teen's orbs possessed. The azure that he had only seen once in his long life.

"What's your name?" He asked, and the boy smiled, the little dimples showing up.

"Alexander."


End file.
